yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 145
Summary Echo willingly steps forward to be sacrificed by Adrian Gecko in order to release Exodia's seal during the latter's duel with Aster Phoenix. Aster questions how Adrian can claim to love Echo but still be wiling to sacrifice her. Adrian refuses to respond, and Exodia's hand appears and grabs Echo. Aster states he won't continue the duel, but Adrian responds that they can't stop now - neither can leave until one of them loses. Adrian summons "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" and Aster comments that it's "a different Exodia". This card actually makes it beneficial to send Exodia pieces to the Graveyard - if all five are sent there via it's effect, Adrian can declare an automatic win. Jaden Yuki comments that Adrian is just like him - they are both willing to risk everything to gain power. In the Japanese version, Aster specifically says that this isn't a sacrifice - it's murder. Adrian freely agrees with him - it is murder. Aster attempts to counter Adrian's strategy by playing cards that skip Adrian's Battle Phase, which would prevent him from sending Exodia pieces to the Graveyard. However, Adrian ultimately wins by playing "Rage of the Forbidden One", negating Aster's "Plasma Discharger". This allows him sacrifice Echo, win the duel, and release Exodia - who becomes his servant. With Exoida's power, Adrian is free from Yubel's, and thus the Devil Arm fades away and is replaced with his own. With Aster about to lose, he urges the rest of the group to flee before Exodius attacks. The attack hits, and Aster fades away as Jaden, Syrus Truesdale, Dr. Crowler, Zane Truesdale and Ojama Yellow barely make it out in time. Outside, Exodia slowly lumbers away, with Adrian perched on it's shoulder. Adrian taunts Jaden as they pass calling him "The Supreme King's cast-off shell" and "not worth dueling". Adrian then vows to dedicate his future victory over Yubel to Echo. Featured Duels Adrian's Turn Turn continues from the previous episode. *Has just activated "The Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden Lord" and Echo has just agreed to offer her life force in exchange for Exodia's release. *When "The Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden Lord" is activated, all "Forbidden One" cards in his Graveyard return to Deck; in exchange, Adrian can discard 2 other "Forbidden One" cards and summon "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" from his hand or Deck. *Adrian returns "Exodia the Forbidden One" to his Deck, discards Exodia's Right Arm and Left Arm to the Graveyard, and Special Summons "Exodius" (? ATK / 0 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Exodius'" effect; its ATK is equal to 1000 times the number of different "Forbidden One" Monsters in Adrian's Graveyard. (With 2 in the Graveyard, its ATK is 2000; also, when 5 differently named "Forbidden One" Monsters are sent to Adrian's Graveyard due to Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord's effect, he can declare an automatic win.) *In order to attack with "Exodius", Adrian must send one "Forbidden One" Monster Card from his hand or Deck to the Graveyard. He sends Exodia's Right Leg to the Graveyard, increasing its ATK by another 1000 (Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord's ATK: 3000), and attacks with "Exodius", destroying "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander" (Aster: 1300 LP) Aster's Turn *Activates "Destiny Hero - Dunker's" effect, discarding his "Destiny Hero - Malicious" and reducing Adrian's Life Points by another 500 (Adrian: 1300 LP) *Due to "Diamond Dude's" effect, Aster can activate the "Doctor-D" in his Graveyard and remove "Malicious" from play. In exchange, he can Special Summon another Destiny Hero from his Graveyard, as long as it is Level 4 or below. He Special Summons his "Disk Commander" (300 ATK / 300 DEF) from the Graveyard and draws 2 cards *Since he controls 3 monsters (including at least 1 Destiny Hero), Aster meets the Summoning Conditions for "Destiny Hero - Dogma" (3400 ATK / 2400 DEF) and tributes his monsters to summon it in Attack Position. *Attacks "Exodius" with "Destiny Hero - Dogma". "Exodius" cannot be destroyed, but Adrian still takes damage (Adrian: 900 LP) Adrian's Turn *When Adrian enters his Standby Phase, "Destiny Hero - Dogma's" effect activates and halves Adrian's Life Points (Adrian: 450 LP). *Adrian sends Exodia's Left Leg to the Graveyard ("Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord's" ATK: 4000) to declare an attack with "Exodius", who destroys "Dogma" (Aster: 700 LP) Aster's Turn *Activates "D - Mind", whose effect lets him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Destiny Hero" from his Deck if he controls no Destiny Heroes. He chooses "Destiny Hero - Departed" (1000 ATK / 0 DEF) *Activates the effect of his "Malicious" in the Graveyard, allowing him to Special Summon another from his Deck (800 ATK / 800 DEF) *Summons "D - Cubic" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) *Since he controls 3 monsters again, he meets the Summoning Conditions for "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (1900 ATK / 600 DEF). Tributing the 3 monsters, he summons "Plasma" in Attack Position. *Activates "Drain Time", which allows Aster to skip any of Adrian's Phases during Adrian's next turn. He chooses to skip Adrian's Battle Phase. *Sets a card. Adrian's Turn *During Adrian's Standby Phase, Aster activates his face-down "Plasma Roar". Since he controls "Destiny Hero - Plasma", a Plasma Counter can be placed on the card. * Sets a card. Aster's Turn *With his "Destiny Hero - Departed" in the Graveyard, Aster can Special Summon it under Adrian's control (1000 ATK / 0 DEF) *Attacks "Departed" with "Plasma", but Adrian activates his face-down "Defense Seal Wall". Since he still controls his "Exodius", he can end Aster's Battle Phase *Aster activates "Destiny Hero - Plasma's" effect, allowing it to equip itself with any monster Adrian controls and gain ATK equal to half the equipped monster. "Plasma" equips itself with Adrian's "Destiny Hero - Departed", increasing its ATK by 500 ("Destiny Hero - Plasma's" ATK: 2400) *Sets a card Adrian's Turn *During Adrian's Standby Phase, "Plasma Roar" gains another Counter *Adrian attacks "Plasma" with "Exodius" *Aster activates his face-down "Plasma Discharger", allowing him to destroy 1 Equip Card to end Adrian's Battle Phase. ("Destiny Hero - Departed" is treated as an Equip Card due to "Plasma's" effect) *Activates "Rage of the Forbidden One". With his "Exodius" still on his field, all card effects in effect for this turn are negated. *With "Plasma Discharger" negated, Adrian continues his attack with "Exodius", sending Exodia the Forbidden One to the Graveyard, thus declaring an automatic win, since all five pieces were sent to the Graveyard via it's effect. Featured Cards * Destiny Hero - Disk Commander * Destiny Hero - Dunker * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Force of Four * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Doctor-D * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * D - Mind * Destiny Hero - Departed * D - Cubic * Destiny Hero - Plasma * Drain Time * Plasma Roar * Defense Seal Wall * Plasma Discharger * Rage of the Forbidden One * Exodia the Forbidden One Footnotes 1. The effect of "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" is marginally different in the TCG/OCG. "The Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden Lord" is not needed to summon it, instead, one must return all monsters in their Graveyard to their deck. Any monster can be sent from the deck to the Graveyard for it's effect, not just Exodia pieces and it gains 1000 ATK for each Normal Monster in the Graveyard, not just Exodia pieces. In addition, it is not immune to Monster, Spell or Trap effects. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes